Instant messaging (also known as “IM”) is becoming a popular form of online communication. Several IM client applications are currently available. Examples of IM clients include AOL Instant Messenger (“AIM”), Yahoo Messenger, MSN Messenger, ICQ, GAIM, and Trillian. Through IM, a user can communicate, in real time, with other users that are in her list of IM contacts.
However, it is difficult, and perhaps nearly impossible, for a user to know what other users (e.g., users not in her list of IM contacts) are present in the online community or instant messaging services without contacting those users directly. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a system to assist in creating relationships among users of such instant messaging services.